Scarred
by lazywriter123
Summary: When Hagrid went to pick up Harry, be was shocked to find that he had been missing for over four years. Harry has since then been raised by a group of wizards that are worse then Albus ever imagined. See how the "dark" Harry Potter fairs in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

First happy potter fic so please be nice. I tried on another one but deleted it since I didn't like how it turned out. This seems better, hope you like it.

**Warning: mentions of abuse, gore, suicide and other dark themes. **

Enjoy

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his face lined with worry and also guilt, though he dared not to admit his shame. He wished there was some way to undo what had been done but no wizard no matter how powerful or great, can change time and history. It's almost laughable how even great wizards are still limited just like muggles are limited. He knew that unless something was done, everything he worked for and sacrificed for would be for not. He popped another lemon drop into his mouth and held his head in his wrinkled hands.

"If only I had known that this would happen. How could I have possibly known that this would happen?"

Though he played the same thoughts over and over in his head, it didn't comfort him or stop the guilt from almost consuming his mind and heart. He looked up when he noticed a shadow in the archway up to his office.

Madam Promfrey walked into the office, her face grim and her eyes haunted. Albus stood but she spoke first, "Its worse then we feared…he's been beaten heavily and repeatedly. His body is littered with scars and burn marks. He was close to starving; he hasn't eaten for more than a week…."

She couldn't continue, her eyes welt up in tears. "Why did this happen and to someone so young…."

Albus was at a loss of words, what could he possibly say? "We will do everything we can to help him…all though the first day of school is only three days away; I think it would be best to let him take classes with the other students. Perhaps connecting with other students will help heal him mentally as he heals physically."

Promfrey nodded, though she was an expert healer she has never had a case like this in her life. Those eyes he had still made her shiver. His eyes were so…cold. Like his eyes could shoot beams of ice straight into your heart and then chill your soul.

Quietly she left the office and walked back to the hospital wing. The wing was empty except for the one occupant lying in the third bed from the right. Her heart hammered in his chest when she saw him staring at her with those cold, dark eyes.

She could only imagine how Hagrid felt when he went to the Dursley house.

**-Flashback-**

Hagrid felt the wind in his hair as he flew through the sky to finally see harry once again after ten years. He was curious to see how the young child was fairing and how he would react once he knew he was a wizard. Would he be shocked, ecstatic, frightened…he hoped not frightened. When he finally settled down at the fourth house on Privet drive, he noticed something was odd.

The house was completely empty.

As he walked towards the house he found that the door was unlocked, when he went inside he gasped when he say that the house had been abandoned and for quite some time. There was nothing left but cobwebs, a few covered pieces of furniture and a lone fireplace that was slowly chipping away. There were no lights, only the moon was the source of light in the house. But what really caught his eye, was the cupboard under the staircase. There were several padlocks on it but they had broken somehow, the metal was twisted and there were some old scorch marks on them. When he opened the door he had to cover his noise, the stench was terrible.

Inside he found a small mattress and a blood-stained blanket. The small, wood walls were covered in blood stains. On a small poorly made table next to the bed, was a set of toy soldiers made from metal. They looked perfectly assembled, into a strong skirmish formation ready to fight their next battle. Next to the set was a small journal with the initials, HP on it. Hagrid picked up the book and put it into his jacket. He had no time to read it; he had to find Harry Potter.

Quickly he exited the house and cast a light glamour spell on him to make himself look less…big and more like a businessman of sorts. It wasn't that late into the evening so the lights in the neighbor's house were still lit.

He went up to the door of the house next to the abandoned one and knocked.

A middle-aged woman opened the door and a soft smile, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I've been wondering about the family that used to occupy that house next to yours. You see they were really good friends of mine back in the day and I wanted to see them again, only to find that their house is empty. Do you know where the Dursley's are Miss?"

The woman sucked in a breath and looked at the man with sad eyes. "They have been dead for about four years sir. A man came in the middle of the night and slaughtered the family, oh it was awful. It was a sight that still haunts my dreams…there was so much blood…."

Hagrid stood, stunned and his whole body went rigid. How nobody could have heard about this and for FOUR years. God only knows what had happened to Harry.

The woman took a breath, "However, someone survived they believed but no one knew for certain if he's still alive. A young boy named…Harry was missing from his room they reported. He was kidnapped or rather just his body was taken somewhere else. The case to find him ran cold after a year and no one has heard from him since."

Hagrid blood ran cold…this was bad…very, very bad.

**Find out next time what happened to Harry and where he is now, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes the books, movies, etc.)

**When I saw how many of you story alerted my fic, I have to say I was surprised. I honestly didn't think I would get much of response but I'm so glad that you are supporting my story. I redid the summary a little bit just to let you know. **

**Thanks again for reading! **

Enjoy

**-Flashback continued-**

When Hagrid returned back to Hogwarts with the terrible news that not only their savior's only relatives have been killed, but also that Harry Potter has been missing for over four years. Albus was stunned, how could it be? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Emotions would have to wait, he needed to think. Who would take the boy and why? Yet the possibilities were endless. Albus took a breath and calmed his mind before thinking anymore.

A lone death eater perhaps or maybe some follower of You-know-who that wanted revenge against Harry for what he did to the Dark Lord? Albus knew that even though the Dark Lord had been defeated by a young wizard, Tom Riddle wasn't _truly _dead. He would never admit it to the Ministry or even the order, after all that would damage his plans. He needed everyone to truly believe that he was dead. However, now he realized that perhaps Tom had managed to return some of his power and in doing so some of his followers… it was a small possibility.

Or perhaps some erratic follower of Harry had kidnapped him out of his or her obsession with the child? But then he realized something…the blood wards of course! With them in place Harry was safe from any threats to him and his family. So that could only mean one thing.

The person didn't wish to harm harry and he went with the kidnapper willingly. But that didn't explain how his family was murdered. Then it hit him like a ton of stones.

"Could…."

Albus stopped his train of thought right there. That DID NOT happen. He would never….

Since that night Hagrid returned Albus had every member of the Order looking for anything that could be linked to Harry's disappearance. Even the Ministry was in panic when Albus gave them the grim news. He was supposed to be at Hogwarts and ready to finally learn magic, as well as to bring hope to the wizard world. There were still a few weeks until he school started so he had…some time but he needed to find Harry at all cost.

Then after a week of frantic searching, McGonagall the Headmistress came into the office with fear in her eyes. "Albus we may have found him…but…you must were a glamour."

Albus quickly put a glamour charm over him to make him look more like a plain wizard. No brightly colored robes would do.

As they left the office McGonagall gave the grim details of their missing new student.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Within the wizard world there are many secrets and those secrets can also have secrets. The Ministry, for example, was full of them but then again, some things should remain hidden. Hundreds of years ago the wizard world was chaotic and order was just barely being established. A band of sorcerers were formed to create a temporary army to maintain a degree of peace. Overseen by the fragile Ministry in England at the time, the army was called the Brothers of Shadow. They practiced both dark and light magic as well as training in the art of combat. They not only practiced in developing skills of combat with magic but also in archery, sword-wielding, stealth and quick assassination, and strategy. However, it was rumored that when it came to training and discipline the band was cruel and severe. Also, their traditions and values differed greatly from the rest of the world. IT was if the Brothers of Shadow were a separate world completely.

The army, at the time, would patrol towns, schools and other public areas until the Ministry was finally strong enough to hold legitimate political power over the wizard world in Britain. Yet the Brothers were never permanently disbanded. Though they no longer patrolled the streets and worked inside the Ministry they still held a healthy amount of respect amongst those in the Ministry that knew of their existence. The band shrunk over the last few centuries but they still held power even when they were invisible.

The main headquarters is almost impossible to locate. Though the leader of the brotherhood, a man that had so many aliases that his true name remains a mystery, allowed Dumbledore to come and see him at the leaky cauldron. He had yet to tell the leader that one of his "brothers" was Harry Potter and that he had to go with them.

Through the endless search, a man in the ministry who acted as a silent spy heard rumors that a young boy from the muggle world that looked a great deal like James Potter was taken by the man that wore the brothers of shadows coat of arms on his cloak. However at the time, no one thought anything of it, gossip was gossip. With this lead, they managed to confirm that Harry Potter was indeed with the brotherhood. How they learned this, remains secret in the ministry but it was good enough for Albus and the Order.

They were in glamour so no one could follow them, as the leader ordered them to do. Albus and McGonagall agreed to meet the leader of the bothers of the shadows at the leaky cauldron. He too was cloaked and had glamour charms to shield him from curious eyes, as the three went up to a room that was rented out so they could take in private.

"So what is it you need from me Albus Dumbledore? For I have not a lot of time to spare from my work" he said in a gruff voice.

"We appear to have a problem. One of your brothers is a boy about eleven years old. He was taken from his family four years ago and it's urgent that we see him. He needs to be taken to Hogwarts to begin his magical education."

The leader gave a large snort, "And who is this student you think is so important?"

"Harry Potter."

The leader was silent for a moment, "I do not know a Mr. Potter. Now I must leave, I am needed back at the brotherhood."

Albus pulled out his wand and the leader spun around armed and ready to fight. "You should know better than to try to threaten me Dumbledore…unless you rather see your school turned into rubble."

"What will it take to bring Harry back to us?"

The leader lowered his wand and gave a chilling smirk. "If you want him so badly, let's make a deal. I'll let him attend your school on a few conditions. One, he will return to the brotherhood during vacations and the summer. Two, if he is needed at the headquarters for any reason he must come without any question or problems. Finally, he will remain in contact with me and also the rest of the brotherhood. Agreed?"

Albus gave a frustrated sigh, until he gets Harry away from the brotherhood and back into their world; he had to listen to the leader's terms.

"Fine, I agree."

"Good, he will be at the front gates in exactly three days. That will give him three days to get situated into your school. He will show up alone and with his supplies he'll need. Farewell Albus."

The leader disappeared.

Albus couldn't help but feel something was not quite right about this whole situation.

**Next time- we finally meet Harry and see what's he been doing for the last four years. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Harry Potter, eleven years old and still alive and well, sat in his small bedroom as his sister cleaned his wounds and gently bandaged his arms. The bedroom itself was very plain but he was allowed to keep several birds in his room so long as they were in cages. Harry loved birds, but owls were his favorite. He owned four birds, a white spotted owl called Hedwig, a raven called Kip, a grayish owl named Boggy, and a small little canary named Gwen, the bird would sing little songs as he worked on his studies.

Harry sat still; he didn't even flinch when his sister, known as Nessie, put disinfectant on his open wounds. He was used to pain; he was used to hard work and discipline like a true solider. Four years ago, Harry was brought to the fortress of the Brothers of Shadow and from that point was in their care. Despite the brutal training and book-work he had to do, the brotherhood treated him like a father would treat his son, with love, respect and a strong hand to teach him the ways of the world. He it was a year after Harry first arrived that he finally earned his right to bear the crest of the brotherhood. The crest was now a tattoo on his back just above the shoulder blade. The crest was a dagger with a red ribbon twirling around the blade and up the hilt. On the sides of the blade that went down to the end, there were words written. "No fear, no pain, only honor."

Since that day of his inauguration, Harry was trained to fight in every way possible. Stealth, hand-to-hand combat, using magic in battle, archery, sword combat, and even using the unforgivable spells. Harry now only eleven, had scares and burns all over his body, he had built some muscle but not a lot since he is still young, and his mind was sharp and always on guard for danger.

His sister Nessie, who was in her late twenties with flowing dark hair and piercing blue eyes, finished wrapping his bandages and sighed.

"You do best not to fail again at your sparring again. You must learn to use a dagger properly."

Harry nodded; he intended not to fail again. He was already punished after his defeat from one of his brothers when they did a sparring match for practice. He was sentenced to six days of no food in the pit with only a cup of water a day to drink. He was used to it but he wanted to be the best and the only way to do that was to try harder. When he got out of the pit, the leader sent him to be treated in his room by Nessie so he would be ready to practice again in the next few days.

Life in the brotherhood was simple but it was much better then…his relatives. After studying and combat practice each day, everyone would sit in the great hall and share in good laughter and wine. He and his brothers around his age would play childish games but it was still fun. When the wine was done and the younger ones had calmed from excessive play, an elder woman named Shakin would sit close to a large fire that was lit in the room at the center. She would tell them great stories, some were fiction al myths and others were true stories of heroes and of the wizard world. Harry loved to sit with either Nessie or his brother that was a about two years older than him, named Nickolas, while he heard Shakin tell them stories that would be in his dreams. Though life was hard, life was also rich and wonderful for Harry Potter.

As Nessie was about to leave, the leader came into the room. "Harry there is something I need to speak to you about. Come to my office now."

Nessie left quickly and so did Harry as he quickly put his black shirt on.

Harry walked a little behind the leader, it was disrespectful to walk ahead of your superior aka guardian in Harry's case.

In the office, which was mostly dark colored with reds, blacks and some dark greens, the leader sat at his polished brown desk that was covered in neat piles of paperwork. The office was very plain, with a book case to the left, a couch to the right and a desk in the middle. There was also a large map of England on a table next to the couch; the map had various marks and notes on it.

"Harry, it seems that the headmaster of Hogwarts wants you to attend his boarding school."

Harry blinked, he knew about Hogwarts of course but why would the headmaster spend the time and energy to find him and ask the leader for him to go to his school.

"Why would he wish for me to go to his school?"

"Harry, remember what I told you about…the "savior" garbage that the wizard world is so hung up about?"

Harry nodded, he was told about this the moment he was brought to the fortress.

"Well it's my guess that he wants you to play as the role model for the students. Politics and that sort of thing. With you at his side he could sway the ministry anyway he wants too. However, I have no choice but to let you go during the school semesters, unless we want him to breath down our necks."

Then Harry had an interesting thought, "Well since he wants me to be his little "golden boy" perhaps I can give him what he wants and then some."

The leader gave him a look and then smirked, "have some ideas do you."

"Maybe he should be taken down a few pegs; after all you said I have to go, not to be a little saint."

The leader laughed, Harry was in all truth his pride and joy. Since Harry was brought to the brotherhood, Harry has been his best and brightest pupil and now he can safely call him a son.

"So what do you have in mind?"

Harry then removed his bandages off his arms, "First things first, I have to look the part."

The leader grinned.

**PLEASE REVIEW- Harry now goes to school for the first time!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Author's note: I am so happy that the story is getting a huge response. Thank you so much for reading! Just for the record midterms are coming up and it won't be long until my teachers start giving out the term papers and what-not. So I may need longer to update after this chapter. Anyway enjoy and review please! Yay!**

Enjoy

Harry was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts smiling to himself. The nurse left the room as soon as she could and he knew exactly why. Back at the fortress he learned a few very important tricks when it comes to facing the enemy, using one's eyes. The "death glare and glance" as they called it. Basically making one's eyes and facial expression look so scary and chilling to look at that it unnerves the person.

Though it did play to Harry affect to look like a poor, hurt, little puppy. His idea was working perfectly, the headmaster will treat harry with care and compassion while he in turn will act lost, unsure and most of all ignorant. No one would suspect him of anything if he is just an innocent child. It almost made him laugh.

Suddenly he heard footsteps so he resumed his "act" once more. Dumbledore walked into the room and sat in a chair that he conjured up next to Harry's bed.

"Harry…do you know why you were brought here?"

Harry nodded and looked at the headmaster with soft eyes, "From what they told me…I am a wizard and this school will teach wizards like me."

Inwardly Harry chuckled, he loved that his headmaster had no idea that the brotherhood in fact has taught him another to be a seventh year student and then some. But he would have to keep that hidden for now.

"Well that's true Harry, you have much to learn. In three days, classes will begin and you'll be sorted into your house. There you will be dorming with other people who are in your house. So get some rest while Hagrid and I will get you your school supplies and such."

Harry nodded and watched the Headmaster leave. As he left the hospital wing he knew that now was the perfect time to bring the child under his wing. In his delicate state it will be easy to sway him to his side. Then all his preparations will fall into place. Soon the wizard world will be his and no one will stand in his way. He knew that the boy will need "friends". He'll have to contact the Weasley's and the Granger family as soon as possible. They already worshipped the ground he stood on. With that and a little…financial motivation, their children will befriend Harry shape him to the perfect model for the "light".

Everything was going perfectly.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The first day of school came quickly and the new and old students were coming in droves to the school. Harry was sitting in the hospital wing, looking at the supplies that the Headmaster gave him. Notebooks, quells and ink, textbooks on magic and such, and finally an owl, that looked so much like Hedwig. That thought made him sigh sadly. He missed his dear birds so much, there were also like his family.

Slowly he put on his school uniform; he wasn't really looking forward to the welcome back feast. He missed his brothers and sisters at the fortress. He knew that right now, they were listening to stories while sitting around a warm fire. Suddenly, Hagrid came into the room.

"Come on 'arry, the sorting is 'bout to begin."

They walked into the large dining hall where hundreds of students were sitting and the new students were standing near the platform. There was a large chair with an old-looking hat next to it. The famous sorting hat of Hogwarts, he wondered what house it would chose for him. One by one, a name was called. Then finally" Harry Potter" was shout out across the hall. Whispers and gasps were heard as Harry sat on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah Mr. Potter I was expecting to finally see you here. Hmm… you are strong, cunning, and most of all smart…very, very, smart indeed. The Brotherhood has raised and taught you well, your destined to be a powerful wizard. Your mind however is a paradox, your kind and compassionate…yet you have a cold and rational side. Difficult…very difficult. You hold secrets Mr. Potter…dark secrets."_

"_I suppose I do dear hat."_

"_Hmm…I like you Mr. Potter, but where to put you hmm…I suppose any would do…but you wish to shake up the headmaster I see."_

_The hat laughed._

"_I think I know the best place to put you Harry Potter and I think you know what it is. I wish you the best of luck in your plans."_

Harry smirked.

Finally the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The whole room was silent, in complete shock. Their "savior" was a slytherin? Even the headmaster couldn't believe it. This was bad, very bad indeed.

Harry got up and sat at the table with a smile on his face. The rest of the slytherins looked at him with shock, horror and some disgusted, but Harry didn't care.

It took a moment for everyone to collect themselves before the sorting could continue.

#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

Professor Snape led the new students to the dorms in the dungeons below the school. Occasionally he would glance at Harry but Harry didn't care. He wasn't here for reputation purposes.

Finally after a quick tour of the common rooms and the dorm, Snape was gone and left the new students to get situated into their new home.

Harry took one of the beds and put his trunk to the end of it. He took out his sleepwear and got dressed in the bathroom. Afterwards, Harry took out a book from his trunk. At the fortress, Harry was always given new books to read and would read several chapters before curfew. He loved reading so much that he brought lots of books to read until he could switch them around for the rest of his books at home during winter break.

As he settled into his bed to read, a bunch of slytherins came up to him, looking rather amused.

"So it appears that we have to now house a mutt in our dorm-rooms" said one smugly.

Harry mentally snorted, please his sister Heather could give better insults then that. Harry could make out their magical auras well, as he had been taught by the brotherhood how too, and harry gave another mental snort.

Weak, these students were not only weak in magic but also held the auras of spoiled children. This was why Harry couldn't understand the concept of "pure-blood" wizards. Plenty of the brotherhood members were muggle-born or half-bloods but they were much stronger then these "pure-bloods". It only proved his theory that its skill and practice that makes a wizard strong not genetic background.

When the boy continued his taunting Harry grew gravely annoyed, such incompetent weaklings were NOT worth his time. So harry sent them his infamous "death glare" that had them running away like frightened mice.

With a sigh and a smile, Harry put his book on his night table snuggled under the warm cover. Snape came in and quickly put an alarm spell on the room to wake the children for breakfast and morning classes. Harry fell asleep thinking about his owls, the brotherhood, and the stories he heard at the fire at his home.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
